


12 Days of Christmas

by Theatre_In_The_Dark



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatre_In_The_Dark/pseuds/Theatre_In_The_Dark
Summary: Mulder receives a series of gifts but who are they from?
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: X-Files Secret Santa Fanfic Exchange (2019)





	12 Days of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SqueekaCuomo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueekaCuomo/gifts).



> For Squeeka:)
> 
> This is only my second fanfic in like 15 years! I had a lot of fun reseraching and writing it. I am sorry its late! I also had no Beta so fingers crossed that it is ok!

A light snow was falling over the city. It was 2 weeks before Christmas. The frost that was covering the leaves almost seemed to shine in the street lights that lined the road. A man in dark jeans, a leather jacket and a black turtleneck leaned against the wall of a closed shop. People passed by him not even taking notice. The last weeks before Christmas was a busy time for so many. The man did not notice those around him anymore then they noticed him. He only had eyes for one person, well 2 technically but it was the one in the charcoal suit that had his attention. The Man was Fox Mulder. The one watching him with an intense gaze was Alex Krycek.

It had started a good 5 years ago. Krycek had been assigned to Mulder. At first, he was in awe of Mulders brilliant mind. Then it was admiration. Mulder was so passionate. And that passion stirred something deep within Krycek. He tried to suppress it. Even when he was working for the smoking man and working to bring Mulder and Scully down, he could not deny the feelings he had. It was why on more than one occasion he had let Mulder slip away. After many years of denying his feelings Krycek knew he had to do something. He had to find a way to let Mulder know. He knew he didn’t stand a chance, what with working with the smoking man and with the love he knew Mulder had for Scully. He had heard the rumors over the years, not just the ones about Scully or the ones about the office pool but the ones about Mulder and a few men. Fowley had told Krycek about Mulders past. She was trying to hurt Mulder but Krycek never let it go any further. 

With the holidays approaching he knew it was time. Alex had always loved the holidays. His grandmother had always made sure they were special for him and his sister no matter how little they had that year. Some ideas from his childhood gave him an idea of how to let Mulder know. He watched Mulder and Scully eating dinner at a small Italian place and left with a sigh to head home and put his plan into action. 

December 13  
Hoover Building  
9 am

Mulder walked into the office to see a bright red bag on his desk. There was no from but his name was on the to section. Intrigued Mulder sat down in his chair to inspect the bag. 

Across town Krycek sat on his couch watching a monitor. He was very nervous to see Mulders reaction to the gift. 

Mulder shook the bag, he even smelled it, not really sure what he expected to smell. Then he finally decided to hell with it and opened the box. When he was done, he sat back and huffed with a small smile on his lips. He was not really sure what he expected but this was certainly not it. In front of Mulder was a very tiny drummer boy, a container of soup that smelled somewhat like sauerkraut, a small drum set. When Mulder tapped the drum, it made a noise that caused him to laugh. He was hitting all the different parts of the small drum set when Scully walked in.

“Mulder?” Scully said  
“Oh, hey Scully. Look at this. I had a gift on my desk this morning. I am not sure what to make of it. You know anything about it? “Mulder asked wiggling his eyebrows at her.  
“I am sure its from one of your many secret admires Mulder. Come on lets to get to work on this back log of paper work so we don’t have to worry about it over Christmas”

Mulder and Scully got to work while across town Krycek smiled pleased that Mulder seemed to like his gift. His plan was now in Motion. 

December 14  
Hegal Place  
6 pm

Mulder had settled on his couch watching ESPN and eating left over Chinese food. He had tried to talk Scully into going to dinner but she was doing some last-minute shopping and was having dinner with her mother. Mulder was just getting up to throw out his carton when he heard a quick loud knock on his door. Thinking it might be Scully he hurried over to answer. When the door opened there was no one there. All he saw was a medium size box wrapped in festive paper. Again, there was no from on the tag. 

“Ok this is getting a little weird” Mulder said out loud. Part of his was still pretty sure it was Scully, but that did not stop him from looking down the hallways and even checking the door to the stairs. He did not see anyone so he grabbed the box and went back inside. 

Krycek let out a breath he did not even realize he was holding. He had made in back into the elevator with the doors closing just as he thought he heard Mulder open his door. He had no way of watching Mulder this time. He could have put a camera in his apartment but lately he felt off evading his private space.  
Meanwhile Mulder leaned back against the couch and opened the brightly wrapped package. When he took the top off the box he smiled and laughed. A small silver musical pipe was in the box. As Mulder picked up the pipe, he studied the beautiful etching on it. Next in the box was a wooden pied piper that was slightly bigger than the drummer boy from yesterday. 

“Ok I think I am catching on here. 12 drummers drumming, 11 pipers pipping….” Mulder sang slightly off key. 

The last item in the box was something marked pagach. Mulder was not sure what that was. His computer was on so he when to it and searched the word to find out it was a Russian Lenten Bread. That part of the gift much like the soup from yesterday confused him. 

He went back to the couch with ESPN still playing in the background. He thought about the gifts but was a loss for it all. He could tell time and thought was being put into this. And if his thought process was correct, he still had 10 more days of gifts coming his way. 

December 15  
Train to Philadelphia

The next day found Mulder and Scully on a train to Philly to help out the local police. Mulder told Scully about the 2nd gift but got more then a “hmmm” from her. Mulder knew she hated traveling so close to the holidays. Always worried they could not make it back home in time. Realizing she was distracted Mulder just leaned back and decided to enjoy the view form the train. He also thought to himself that he was going to have to wait for the next gifts if they were to come. 

Mulder and Scully finally made it to their hotel rooms around 1am. Mulder headed straight for the shower. The case was nothing more then some High School kids having fun pranking the neighborhood. In the process of chasing one of the kids Mulder had landed in a mud pile and was filthy. He stood in the hot shower thinking to himself about Scully, the gifts he had been getting and what his future would hold for him. People may think that he was separated from the holidays but he was not. It was a time of year where he reflected on his life, it was a time of year where he felt lonely. 

Mulder got out of the shower and stood in front of the mirror. He thought to his past relationships. How his track record with women was nothing to be proud of. Phoebe had broken Mulder. He remembered how much her betrayal had almost killed him. It wasn’t until he had met Byron in a pub one night that he had started to feel alive again. Mulder didn’t consider himself Gay or even Bi but the brief relationship he had shared with Byron had made him feel alive. It was passionate and fun. Something Mulder didn’t know existed. It was something Mulder knew could never last. He was heading back to the states and the academy. It was almost over before it began but it was the best relationship he had ever had. Soon after he met Diana and well that was not something he really wanted to think about. Since then Mulder had his share of one-night stands. Some women, some men. But nothing really stirred any feelings of passion the way Byron had. Mulder had felt some stirrings when he had first met Krycek. But that was a road that he was glad he had not gone down. It was really a shame. That one kiss they had shared, while unexpected had stirred something deep within Mulder. 

Mulder walked out of the shower and his thoughts drifted to Scully. He then stopped himself. That was special and not something he could really let himself focus on right now. Mulder stopped in his tracks.  
“What the hell” he said.  
On the bed sat a 2 gift bags. A note said “it’s now Dec 16 officially so enjoy 2 gifts….”  
Mulder shook his head and opened the bag Marked Dec 15 first. Inside was a paper crown like he remembered from his days in England, a hand full of chocolate coins and a small jar of garlic. He smiled and shook his head. He was catching on to the 12 days of Christmas theme but it was the little extra item that was really throwing him for a loop. 

Moving on to the next bag he peaked in and smiled. There was a little wind up alien that moved its hips when you cranked it. It was also wearing a small tutu. Mulder could not help but laugh. There was also a jar of honey in the bag. Mulder shook his head and added the small trinkets to his bag but not before eating a gold chocolate coin. 

When he drifted off, he was really happy. He was pretty sure this was all Scully’s doing. He was really hoping this meant maybe she was ready to move to the next level. But again, he pushed that thought out of his head. His mind drifted to Byron and he fell into dreams of a time long ago. 

Krycek sat in his car in the parking lot of the hotel. He was glad he was able to figure out what room Mulder was in and deliver the gifts. He was growing more and more nervous to confess to Mulder it was him. He hoped Mulder would at least appreciate the gesture even if he could not return the feelings. 

Dec 17-20

The days passed for Mulder and each day a new gift. It didn’t matter if he was at work, home or in the car. The gift always showed up. 

8 Maids a Milking-This meant a little Dutch looking wooden maiden that appeared to be hand carved and some pickled Cod. Again, confusing Mulder  
7 Swans a Swimming-an inflatable pool swan and a red speedo, which Mulder blushed and tried to hide from Scully, then thinking it was silly to hide it especially if she was the one who sent it. There was also a wonderful assortment of oranges and apricots and figs and dates. The taste of them was amazing. Mulder wondered where they had been purchased from.  
6 Geese a laying was one that really made Mulder stop and wonder. Inside was a crystal Fabergé egg that Mulder knew had to cost a fortune. It was old, an antique. He carefully placed it on his dresser and stared at it in wonder. There was also a nut cracker shaped like a goose and an assortment of nuts.  
On December 20th Mulder walked into work and saw a golden wrapped box perched on the desk. He knew what the day was. 5 Golden rings. He was nervous to see what was inside the box.  
Krycek sat in his car watching on a small monitor. This was the one he was also most nervous for. He hoped he wasn’t doing something stupid. Inside that box sat his grandfather and grandmothers wedding rings. Along with his grandmother’s engagement ring. Krycek knew what those rings symbolized to him. His grandparents had loved and cared for him and his sister. When his mother couldn’t care for him his grandmother was always there. He often felt bad about how his life had taken a turn. He knew they would be disappointed in the things he had done. He also knew those rings would never have a purpose with him and he hoped they would with Mulder. He would explain it all in the end. 

Back in the Hoover building basement Mulder stared at the box. It was just him in the office today. Scully had started her holiday leave so she could help her mother get things ready for all the guests coming to town. She seemed to have zero interest in the gifts he was getting. Actually, she seemed rather put out by all of it. She was moody and snippy with him. It made him start to wonder if they really were not from her or if she was just really acting and playing this out. 

Mulder let out a sign and sat to work on opening the box. The first things he noticed was the most amazing smell coming out of the box. Inside was a small dish that seemed to be filled it kidney beans. It also looked like maybe potatoes and the smell of garlic made his mouth water. Next to the dish were 2 small boxes. He picked the first up and opened it. In it was a mans wedding ring. It was old and covered with a very intrigued pattern he couldn’t really make out. He sat it down with a shaky hand. He picked the second box up and inside was a matching women’s wedding ring and the most beautiful emerald engagement ring he had ever seen. The stone was a good size. The band almost looking like a rope that had been braided with small diamonds sprinkled around it. Mulder placed that box down as well. He finally believed this was not from Scully. But who? He was beyond confused but knew that whoever it was, this meant something serious to them. 

December 21st

Mulder woke to a thud against the door. He figured he had most likely gotten his neighbors paper again. He had decided to take time off till after Christmas. The gifts yesterday had thrown him for a loop. He had sat last night at home just staring at the rings. What did the mean? Who’s were they? His mind went all sorts of places. Maybe it was Scully. Maybe it was CSM and these were some how family heirlooms. He was just at a loss. 

Finally pulling himself out of bed and grabbing his sneakers to go for a run Mulder opened the door. There was another gift.  
“4 Calling bird…” Mulder said. Not with the same joy as he had before. This had taken a turn for something serious. It was not just something light and fun anymore. 

Mulder grabbed the gift and headed to his couch. The run could wait. He opened the bag and couldn’t help a laugh. There sat a can of peas.  
“What the actual Fuck” Mulder said “We go from priceless rings to a can of peas. I really have no idea what the Fuck this means. “  
Next to the peas was a box. Inside was a bag of bird seed and note that read “for the reflecting pool”.  
Mulder was a little freaked out by that. He did often feed the birds at the reflecting pool. But only really Scully knew that. He was worried but also intrigued. Someone was watching him, knew him. 

Dec 22 and 23  
The next two days Mulder was gone. Krycek actually didn’t even know where he went. His phone was off. No movement on his credit cards. Krycek was nervous. Maybe he had gone to far. He placed the two gifts inside Mulder’s apartment and left. As his car pulled out, he saw Mulder pull in. 

Mulder had a lot of time to thing. He had driven up to his dads cabin just to get out of town for a bit. When the gifts didn’t follow, he was somewhat relieved. At least it was not a stalker. Upon opening the door to his apartment his stomach dropped some. Two packages sat on his desk. 

Mulder signed and took a seat on his worn black leather couch. He was at a loss of what was going on. He had curiosity about what was in the packages but he also was dreading opening them as well. He wanted to call Scully and come clean about what was going on. He was getting a little worried, and if he was honest also a little scared. The sender knew him but at the same time didn’t seem to. He was pretty certain it was not Scully. He was not a 100% certain of that, maybe like 80%. With a grunt Mulder stood up and walked over the packages one was labeled Day 2 and one Day 3. Starting with Day 3 Mulder opened the box to find still warm Potatoes covered in what looked like parsley. He also found a bottle of what looked like very expensive French cologne. Shaking his head not knowing how much more of this he could take he moved on to the next bag. The first thing he pulled out was a tin marked Bobal’ki. Mulder was not sure what that was but when he opened it, he saw what appeared to be poppyseed biscuits. The other item in the bag looked like turtle candies. Mulder shook his head and went to sit back on his couch.

To himself he said “Well at least only one more day of this shit”. Signed he turned on the game and eventually fell asleep on the couch. 

December 24th  
Hegal Place

Mulder awoke early. He got himself up and was going to head for a run. His mom was gone on a cruise again with her friends and Scully was with her family. Rather then dwell on the fact that he was once again alone for the Holidays Mulder was trying to focus on the future and work out what that meant for him. 

Upon returning home Mulder found a large box at his door. He knew immediately what it meant. The last gift had arrived and finally hopefully he would have answers. Krycek watched Mulder as he came into his apartment with the box. Mulder sat on his couch and took the lid off of the box. Inside was a medium size gold pear and an old expensive looking bottle of red wine. There was also a note addressed to Fox.

Fox,  
I am sure you have many questions about what has been going on the last few days. I have thought about telling you my feelings for the past several years. But, how could I? While I love you, you are also my enemy.  
I felt something for you the first time we met. It was a stirring I had never experienced. I saw the way you looked at me and thought maybe if I was really lucky you felt something similar. As the years went on my feelings grew until I could no longer deny it anymore to myself.  
I know I cannot act on this but I also knew I needed to tell you. So, I decided to combine a little bit of the 12 days of Christmas along with The Holy Supper which is what I experienced in Russia. The only really good memories I have left anymore are those with my little sister, did you know I also had sister Fox? My sister and I were raised by my grandmother for the most part. She did not have a lot but we always felt loved and safe. My grandmother made the best food. It was out of this world. The Holy super was so special to her and she shared that with us. We would sing carols and share stories. I wanted to share some of that with you. The love we had for giving and sharing.  
Some of the gifts were also my grandmothers. I am sure you can tell which ones. The rings were her and my grandfather’s. This is something I wish I could have personally given you but I know I can’t. I also know I have chosen a path that will leave me alone. You do not have to have that same path Fox. You need to choose a different one. Find love. Whether that is with Scully or someone else please find it.  
I know the gifts were a long way for me to go about telling you but I wanted it to be special and to share something about myself other then hate. I am not a bad person Fox; I just have chosen a bad path. Take care of yourself Fox.

Love,  
Alex

Mulder sat back in complete and utter shock. He read the letter many times and then folded it and placed it in his desk drawer. He lined up all the gifts he had received. Then he went and emptied a banker’s box of files and began to wrap and place the gifts in it. He looked at the wine, 1944 it was marked. He shook his head and continued wrapping each gift carefully. Once he was done, he placed the box in his closet. He was not sure what to do with the items just yet but he knew it was something special to be kept close.  
He then took a shower, ordered some Chinese, got a beer and put on Caddyshack. Mulder knew he should be feeling something about this revelation. But in a weird way he just felt peace. It was nice to be desired and wanted. He also felt freeing as if somehow Alex’s words made him know what he needed to do.  
Mulder then sat up and stopped the film. He went over to his computer and began to research the Holy Supper and Russian Christmas. He smiled as he read about it and felt all the pieces of the gifts come together. In the background he could hear the voice of Scrooge going on about Bah ‘Humbug and such. Mulder then reached over and picked up the phone. After a few rings he heard her voice.  
“Mulder what is it?” Scully asked concerned.  
“Nothing much Scully I just wanted to Wish you a Merry Christmas and see if I can invite you over for dinner this weekend.”  
“Mulder are you ok?”  
“I am great why Scully?”  
“You just sound, I don’t know…” Scully voice trailed off  
“I am great Scully, maybe better than I have been in a while. So, Dinner?”  
“Yea Mulder that sounds great I will see you then.”  
Mulder grabbed a pen and paper and started to make a list and do research. He had decided to prepare a Holy Supper for Scully. As Tiny Tim’s voice filled the apartment with “…And God bless us everyone…” Mulder leaned back and smiled knowing his future was just a little bit brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> The Holy Supper is a real thing I came across while reseraching a topic to add in to the story. This direction was way out of my wheel house. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
